Mystery Girl
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry and his friends are returning to what seems to be a normal year . . . until Harry meets a girl with a strange secret.
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Harry stood staring up at the Hogwarts express for a long time. Could he really go back? No that Dumbledore's gone, what was here for him?  
It had been a year since he had seen Hogwarts. Since anyone had seen Hogwarts for that matter.  
It took a lot of prodding from Ron and Hermione and Professor McGonagall to convince him to come back to get at least a little bit of his last year's education now that the war was over and they had won. McGonagall had granted him access to leave freely anytime he needed too. Ron and Hermione were granted that access also.   
But could he really go back knowing that he would no longer see Dumbledore ever again?  
And could he really go back knowing that everywhere he went, Ginny Weasley would be giving him death glares? He had hoped he had broken things off with her smoothly but it didn't seem to appear that way. It felt like Cho Chang.  
He was knocked forward and he turned around defensively, expecting to see some Syltherin bugging him. But instead, he saw a young girl, about the same age as him. She was shorter than him, about to his chin, with hair that went to her shoulders that didn't seem to know if it wanted to be brown or red or blonde and she had one blue eye and one brown eye. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he felt his stomach do flips for the first time in a while. Who was this girl? Hadn't he seen her before?  
"Excuse me," she said, her voice coming out soft and melodic. "I didn't mean to bump into you."  
Harry recovered and shallowed and said, "It's fine. I -- i don't think i've ever seen you before."  
"Just transfered."  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry P --"  
"Potter. I know. It's nice to meet you too." The girl looked down at his outstretched hand but didn't shake it. She simply smiled at him.  
The train's whistle blew and the girl stepped up on the step. "It was nice to meet you, Harry Potter."  
She got on the train and Harry watched as she disappeared. It was a couple of seconds before Harry realized the train was moving and he still wasn't on. He jumped onto the steps quickly and went in the train.  
He suprised himself when he realized he was looking for that girl again. He didn't even know her name. She seemed to have disappeared though and Harry sat down in an empty compartment. Why had that girl seemed so familiar?


	2. Chapter 2 Second Sight

Harry sat staring out of the compartment window, feeling bored and miserable. He kept his eyes to the window because, every ten minutes, Ginny took to walking by with a different boy on her arm, like she was simply changing purses. And each time she walked past, she would laugh, a small laugh that, if heard by others, sounded joyous, but, when heard by Harry, was clearly saying 'Look what you got rid of.'   
Feeling slightly nauses from watching the senery past by, Harry got up and walked out of his compartment, hoping to maybe find food cart early.   
"Hello, Harry Potter."  
Harry turned to find the girl from the platform. She was sitting against a wall reading a book that looked a lot like _Hogwarts, A History._ She smiled up to him as he approached.  
"Hey," Harry said. "You know, you don't have to call me Harry Potter. It's just Harry."  
"Alright, 'Just Harry'."  
Harry grinned as he sat down next to the girl. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I, uh, couldn't find an empty compartment."  
"Well, do you want to come sit in mine?"  
"Are there, er, any other people?"  
"Um . . . no, not in my compartment."  
The girl hesitated for a moment before she nodded. Harry got to his feet and reached down to help her up but she was already standing. He led her into the compartment and shut the door behind her, realizing something in the process. "I never asked you your name."  
"Oh, it's --"  
At that exact moment, the compartment door opened and in strolled Draco Malfoy. Harry's mouth dropped open. They had let him come back too? But why? HOw?   
"Don't let the flies get in, Potter," Malfoy drawled but not with a much entusiasm as usual. His gaze turned to the girl and his eyes widened appreciatively. "Who's the bird?"  
Harry's eyes turned back his new friend's, to see that she looked incredibly frightened. She held the book closer to her, protectively, and got to her feet. "I've got to go."  
As she moved closer to Malfoy, he shot out and grabbed her arm. "Running off so --"  
Malfoy stopped and Harry could understand why. The girl had just turned to look at Malfoy and her eyes seemed to be glowing white. Harry stood up as her eyes narrowed at Malfoy.  
"Let go of me," the girl whispered dangerously. Malfoy let go as if he had been burned and the girl ran off. Harry stuck his head out of the compartment and watched in shock as she ran.   
"You always manage to find the freaks for friends, Potter," Malfoy said, but he sounded as scared as Harry felt.  
Harry glared at him and ran after the girl, not knowing how to call for her since he didn't know her name. But she seemed to have disappeared out of sight completely.  
"Harry!"  
Harry turned around to see Ron and HErmione coming towards him. "We were just coming to meet you, mate," Ron said.  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione said. "You look pale."  
Harry felt pale. What had happened to that girl? Why had her eyes gone white like that? Where had she disappeared too?  
"Harry?"  
Harry looked up at his two best friends who were looking at him with concern. He forced a smile back on his face. "I'm fine. Let's go play Exploding Snap."  
He moved past them, trying to push the mystery girl out of his mind. But her glowing white eyes kept popping into his head.  
Who was she?  
What was she?


	3. Chapter 3 Lonely

The sorting went fast, mostly on account of a lot of people still didn't think Hogwarts was safe.  
Harry kept an eye out for the girl he met on the train. Had he imagined her? No, because Malfoy had seen her too. And by the looks of it, he was still shaken up by the encounter.  
During the feast, McGonagall addressed the Gryffindor table.  
"A young lady by the name of Miss Realia had been sorted into your house, seventh year. She will not, however, be staying in the dormitories but in her own special room and it would do good to leave her be. That is all."  
McGonagall walked away while all of Gryffindor looked after her, confused. Why did they have to say away from this new girl? Who was Miss Realia?"  
Harry put down his utensils. "I'm not very hungry. I think i'll head up," he told ROn and Hermione.  
Harry hurried up towards the Gryffindor Tower realizing, halfway there, that he didn't have the password.  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked when he reached the portrait.  
"Uh --"  
"Fiddlesticks."  
Harry turned to see the girl walking towards him holding a broom. She smield as the portrait swung open. "Shall we?"  
Harry follwed her into the common room, noticing how windswept her hair was. "You fly?"  
"A little," she responded, heading towards a side door Harry never noticed. She opened it and put her broom in.  
"Is that the special room McGonagall put you in?"  
"Yeah. IT's actually really nice."  
"But aren't you lonely?"  
"The smile dropped from her face and she sat down on the couch. "Um, no . . . well, not really. I . . . can't really be around people . . . that's why the Professor said i should have that room."  
"You're around me," Harry said, sitting next to her.  
"You're different."  
"HOw?"  
"I'm not sure, actually."  
"What is this all about . . .? You know, you still haven't told me your name."  
The girl smiled again. "It's Everyn."  
"Everyn. I like that. It's nice."  
Everyn blushed, an embarressed smile appearing on her face. "Thanks."  
"They sat in comfortable silence, staring into the fire. "You said i was different," Harry said.  
"Hmm?"  
"You said i was different. Is that a good different or a bad different?"  
Everyn grinned. "A very good different."  
Just then, the portrait hole opened and Rom came in leading the first years.  
"That's my friend --" Harry started, but Everyn was gone, and the door to her room was closing.  
"What's up, Harry?" Ron called.  
Harry looked at Ron and then back at the door. He finally resolved that he was going to figure out what was wrong with Everyn.  
And then he was going to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4 She's a What?

"And you say she ran away from you as soon as Ron came in?" Hermione said.  
Harry nodded. He decided some time after he had made his decision to help Everyn that the only way to help her was to get help from the brightest witch of their year.   
Hermione bit her bottom lip, tapping a finger to her temple. "We have to stay away from her, she gets her own room, runs away when there is more than one person. This sounds awfully familiar."  
She pulled a book out of her bag. Harry was expecting _Hogwarts, A History_, but was surprised to see her pull out a book on magical creatures. She began to look through it, pausing every once in a while. The bell rang though and HErmione put the book away.  
Ron entered just then and grabbed a piece of toast. "Had to go find some first years who got lost in the west tower. Man, i'm starving. Hey, i think i saw that Realia girl today."   
"What'd she look like?" Harry said.  
"Shoulder length brown hair, short in height," Ron said.  
"Sounds like her. What happened?"  
"Nothing really. She ran off almost as soon as i said hi. Is she shy or something?"  
Harry stayed silent as his friends discussed Everyn on their way to class. IN fact, he stayed silent all the way through his classes till lunch. There was so much on his mind. His heart leapt every time he thought he caught a glimpse of Everyn and it fell every time he was wrong. He sat at the table, staring at his food but not really seeing it.   
Hermione plopped down in front of him and said, "She's a Lyoncarthy."  
Harry looked up. "A what?"  
"A Lyoncarthy."  
"Are you going to explain what that is?"  
"A Lyoncarthy is almost like a Seer, but instead of seeing things that will be, they feel things that have happened."  
"Feel things that have happened?"  
"How should i put this? You said she ran away when she was near Malfoy? Right?"  
"Right."  
"Well, i'm thinking she must have felt all of what he went through during our sixth year. And the way she ran out of there, makes me come to the conclusion that it hurts her . . . which would also explain why she can't be around a lot of people. Imagine her being in a room with tons of people who have suffered throughout their lifes."  
"Well, can't she feel the good stuff too?"  
"Yeah, but, seriously, Harry, how many people have you seen walking around here singing sunshine and daisy. Even if they are smiling it doesn't mean they haven't been hurt yesterday or ten years ago."  
"So basically --"  
"Basically, Everyn is in pain. It unbearable for her to be around people. . . . But it is still awfully strange."  
"What?"  
Hermione looked up at him sternly. "Even after all i've told you, you don't get it yet."  
"Yeah, whatever. . . . Can you tell me what's strange?"  
"What's strange is, out of all the people at this school, Harry, you've been through the most out of everyone and yet, by what you've described to me, she's okay around you. Harry . . . she's, pretty much, immune to you."


	5. Chapter 5 A Lyoncarthy

Harry looked all over for Everyn, but she might have been avoiding him. Maybe his pain had finally caught up with her?  
He was suprised to know that his thoughts were always on her. Usually they were on Ginny. But he realized that, in this short amount of time, he didn't care who Ginny's most recent boyfriend was.  
One evening, while Ginny cuddled up against a seventh year, Harry snuck out with his broom and went to the Quidditch Pitch. As he approached, he heard the distinct sound of someone flying a broom.  
He entered quietly and stood in the shadows, watching Everyn fly around the pitch. She was really quite good. She moved effortlessly and quickly. The only thing that bothered Harry was when she lay on her back on her broom and flew around the goals. SHe had to be at least fifty feet in the air!  
At that thought, her broom seemed to wobble and she tried to grab on to it again. Harry watched in horror as she tipped over, hanging upside down from the broom as if she were a sloth.  
Harry jumped onto his own broom and flew up to her. "Everyn! Take my hand," he called out to her.  
Everyn remained still, her eyes fixed on the ground. "Harry --" she started to say, but her legs slipped off the broom.  
"You have to take my hand!" Harry said.  
"I can't!" she cried.  
"You have to! Look, i know what you are! I know you're a Lyoncarthy. ANd i know it may hurt you but you have to take my hand."  
Everyn hesitated before reaching up and taking Harry's hand. Harry grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her up to him. Her broom fell to the ground but she was already safely on Harry's broom, her face pressed into his shoulder and his arms around her. SHe was breathing fast and hard and Harry could feel her heart beaing rapidly against him.  
Harry carefully flew back to the ground. Everyn stumbled as she touched the ground, falling to her knees. Harry gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up to her feet. Tears were dripping down her face but Harry had a feeling it wasn't because of what nearly happened to her.   
"How'd you find out?" she said in a whisper.  
"I'm best friends with the smartest witch in our year. She figured it out."  
Everyn reached up and wiped her tears away. "I've always been a witch, you know. But . . . I lived on my own. I got tons of letters to Hogwarts but i couldn't afford to go. It was over the summer that . . . that i got this stupid curse."  
"How?"  
"This blind, old witch was cooling pumpkin pasties on her window sill. I went to take one but she caught me and grabbed my wrist. She told me she could feel my pain and suffering, but that was no excuse. I would be cursed for trying to take advantage sensitive, blind, old woman. . . . I woke up the next morning in an alley and . . . i was in so much pain. I could hear every voice and every emotion and it was horrible. I could barely move. Hagrid found me like that and he brought me back here. But . . . i can't make any contact with anyone. I lied that night you asked me. I'm incredibly lonely."  
Everyn went to sit on the bleachers and Harry followed her. "Does it hurt you to be around me?"  
"No. Which is the thing i can't understand. The only person i'm ever around is my private tutor, but that's because he's also a Lyoncarthy. But still, nothing hurts him. But, when i met you, i didn't feel anything and . . . i don't know."  
"Why were you avoiding me then?"  
"Because . . . I got scared."  
"Scared?"  
"Harry, you were the first friend i ever really made, even before these powers. And i figured that, even though i didn't feel anything now, i would, and . . . i thought that if i stayed away from you, it would be easier to . . . let you go."  
Harry sat suddenly, thinking over everything. Hermione had been right. Why wasn't she feeling anything when he was around her. "We need to talk to you're teacher. We need to ask him why you don't feel anything around me and how you can control it. Who's you're teacher?"  
"Professor Snape."


	6. Chapter 6 Professor Snape

Of all the people. Of all the Professors in this entire school. Why did her private tutor have to be Professor Snape.  
It turned out that Professor Snape had been on their side all along. Dumbledore had asked him to kill him (which Harry still found hard to believe). So, to the regret of many others, he was allowed to come back to the school to teach.  
Harry wished he hadn't been Everyn's teacher.  
Everyn led Harry into the dungeons where Snape was brewing a foul smelling liquid.  
"Professor?" Everyn called, as Harry closed the door.  
"Miss Realia? Why i wasn't expecting you until much later."  
Snape turned around and the surprise look on his face turned to one of disdain. "Potter."  
"Professor."  
"Miss Realia, would you excuse us for a moment?"  
Everyn quietly back out of the room, leaving Harry alone with the 'Professor'.  
"I see you have figured out Miss Realia's big secret."  
"I have a couple of very important questions."  
"Such as?"  
"Why can she be around me?"  
Snape opened his mouth to respond but stopped. A confused look came to his face. He looked to the door that Everyn had been through and back to Harry. Suddenly, he was looking through all his books, that confused expression still on his face.   
After about ten minutes, he set the book down and looked up at Harry. "Potter. . . . Are you a --"  
"No."  
SNape ran his hand across his chin. "It is an odd situation. In truth, your . . . emotions could very well have killed her."  
"They never killed you."  
"That is because I am a skilled Lyoncarthy. I have had much time and practice with my power. She has not. She is still very sensitive to others."  
"Which leads to my second question. How can i help her?"  
A flash of pity and sadness came on Snape's face. "There is little hope for her. Most Lyoncarthys are a lot older when they recieve the power and it is easier for them to overcome it and control it. Miss Realia is a strong girl, but not that strong. I am doing my best to help her have some control over it, but i don't believe she'll ever be able to be around large group of people. If she isn't careful, the power will take over her body . . . and eventually, kill her."  
Harry backed away, shocked. "What can i do?"  
"There's nothing you can do, Potter. It's hopeless."  
Harry frowned and headed for the door. He stopped when his hand rested on the door knob. "You're wrong."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're wrong. Nothing is ever helpless. I'm going to help her. I swear it."


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Ron and HErmione

"You'll be fine," Harry tried to assure Everyn.

He held out his hand to the girl, but she stayed in the shadows, shaking her head. 

"It's only the two of them."

"I can already feel them, Harry."

Harry grabbed her by her shoulders and locked his eyes with hers. "You have to be able to fight it. Look at Snape. He's in a room with tons of people all day. I know you can do this Everyn." 

He let go of her and held out his hand again. "You don't have to stay long. Just a couple of minutes. Just tell me when you need to leave."

Everyn finally took Harry's hand and let him lead her into the common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

THey looked up and smiled as Everyn and Harry came closer. Harry could feel Everyn shaking. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she smiled at him.

"Everyn," Harry said, "this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You guys, this is Everyn."

"Hello, Everyn," Ron said."It's nice to meet you, Everyn," HErmione said.

Everyn smiled, seeming to have lost the ability to speak. She dropped in a chair and entertwined her fingers together. Harry realized she looked ready to run.

"So, Everyn," Ron said, "how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Everyn seemed less tense when the silence was broken. "I like it. It's . . . different."

Harry watched silently as his friends conversed. He was glad when Everyn sunk back in her chair, a sign that she was relaxed. That smile had had gotten so used to was on her face now and her laugh sounded clear of tension and pain.

As he listened, he realized how little he knew about this girl. But he still felt incredibly close to her and he listened intently as he learned things about her, like, her favorite color was blue and she enjoyed pumpkin pasties and her birthday was September 19. He learned that she didn't enjoy spiders or the dark. Small things that seemed incredible to him.

When the students began drifting in from dinner, Everyn went to her private room. Harry followed her with his eyes, somewhat wishing to follow her with his feet, just so he could go talk to her, find out more about her.

"Ow!" he said, looking up as Ron leaned back from hitting him in the head. "What was that for?"

"If you had been staring any harder, you would have been using x-ray vision," Hermione said, giggling.

"I think you fancy her," Ron said, grinning.

"I . . . don't," Harry said, his face getting hot. "I just -- i just think she's a very interesting girl."

"She does seem pretty sweet," Hermione said. "Awfully shy, but i suppose it makes sense, considering who she is."

"So, Harry . . ."Ron said. "Uh, what's going on with you and Ginny?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Ginny walk in with that same seventh year from a couple of days ago. "Doesn't look like anything's going on with us, does it," Harry said.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm not, not okay with it, but . . . i wanted Ginny to be happy and from the looks of things, i'd say she was pretty happy, wouldn't you?"

"So you're okay then?" HErmione said.

"Yeah . . . yeah, i am."

"Only because Everyn's been keeping him distracted," Ron said.

"I told you, i don't fancy her."

"Harry, sorry to tell you this but anyone with eyes could see that you fancy her. It's the way you look at her when she's talking. You look as if you wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Harry could feel his face get hot again. He got to his feet. "I'm going to go and finish my homework upstairs."

As he sped walk his way to the stairs, he could hear his friends chuckling behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Moonlight Sonata

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head in search for the person who had just whispered his name. He spotted Everyn quickly, standing in the shadows by the front door of the castle.

"Ev?" he said, going towards her. "What are you doing out here? People will be finishing their dinner soon."

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

Harry looked behind him before following Everyn outside. She held out her hand to him and he took it, smiling. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Harry watched Everyn while they walked across the grounds. She seemed to shine in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling in excitement. She really was very pretty. He was surprised about how much he cared about her after only two and a half weeks. Could you fall in love with someone that quickly?

Harry wasn't exactly sure. With Cho, it had been a crush based on attractions. With Ginny . . . he supposed that he had loved her, but it had taken him six years to realize he did. But . . . did love drop as easily as did between the two of them? If it did, could that be considered love?

Everyn made his stomach turn flips, his heart beat faster, and he felt hot in the face every time she was near. Every time she smiled at him, he felt speechless. Every time she laughed, his heart fluttered.

Maybe Ron was right, he obviously fancied her.

Okay, Ron was definitely right.

Everyn led Harry into the Quidditch Pitch, towards the broom shed. "Did you want to show me the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked.

"No, silly," Everyn said, handing him a broom and taking one for herself. She got onto her broom and Harry followed suit. "Just follow me, okay?"

Everyn lifted into the air and Harry followed, coming up beside her. "Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there, Harry," Everyn said, zigzagging.

They flew in comfortable silence, admiring the moonlight over the lake. Harry never realized that it was a beautiful sight, Hogwarts at night. Maybe it was because he was with Everyn that everything had a lot more meaning.

Ten minutes later, Everyn had them land somewhere toward the middle of the forest. As soon as Harry was off his broom, she covered his eyes. "What's this all about?" Harry said, laughing and grabbing her hands.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" she said.

Harry grinned. "Of course."

"All right, then. Keep your eyes closed." Everyn moved her hands and grabbed Harry's, pulling him through the forest. "No peeking, Harry."

"I'm not."

Five minutes later, Everyn let go of his hands. "Open your eyes," she whispered.

Harry opened his eyes, becoming speechless at the same time.

He was standing in the middle of a small, clearing, full of beautiful flowers, all kinds from roses to daisies, and in front of him was a small, round, clear pond. It was an enchanting place, almost romantic.

"I come here sometimes to think," Everyn said, her voice still a whisper. "I found it my first day here. I don't think anyone else knows about it."

"It's gorgeous," Harry admitted. Then he realized something. "You're the only one who knows about it?"

"Yep."

"And, you wanted to share it with me?"

"Who else would I share it with?"

Harry felt touched. He wanted nothing more than to grab Everyn and kiss her or, at least, hold her tightly in a loving embrace.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you – do you mind if I try something?"

"What?"

Everyn took Harry's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. When he turned to look at her, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry was shocked, happy, but shocked. The kiss was over though before he could respond. Everyn backed away from him quickly.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"Um, no, I just –"

Harry quickly grabbed Everyn in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he practically lifted her off her feet.

The scene couldn't have been more perfect.


	9. Chapter 9 The Color Green is Dangerous

Harry continued to stay with Everyn more and more, which certain people were starting to notice (namely, Ginny).

Her attempts at making Harry jealous and guilty were beginning falter. Every guy that came up to her no longer looked like a golden opportunity but an annoyance. Every evening, she would search for Harry, only to be told that he was off somewhere.

What was it with that girl?

What did she have that Ginny didn't have?

Though she wouldn't admit it, she was hurt. She hadn't known what she was expecting when Harry returned from the War. She supposed she wanted him to run to her, grab her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. . . .

But he hadn't.

He had become secluded and depressing and when Ginny went to him, expecting to comfort him and to have him comfort her back, he told her he wanted to be alone . . . for a while.

Ginny had been confused but then she realized that he didn't want her back. He didn't want any love in his life 'for a while' until he was ready for it. And Ginny was not the kind of girl to sit around and wait for someone to love her again.

It was then she realized that tons of guys liked her and were begging for her to just look at them. What was she doing waiting around for Harry?

And soon those boys became nothing but pawns, trying to lure Harry out of his funk. Trying to get him to realize that he loved her.

But he had already said, he would love no one. He believed everyone he loved got hurt.

But now, a few monthes after that and he sees this Everyn girl who seems to have gotten through to Harry, seeing as how he spends every moment with her.

He even invited her into his little 'clique' with Ron and Hermione! Something he never really did for her!

What did Miss Everyn Realia have that _she_ didn't?

One evening, she cornered Ron. "What's going on with Harry and this Everyn girl?"

Ron frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing really. I just want to know what's happening."

"Why, though? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Is there something to be jealous about?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you, Ginny. It's none of my business and it is difinetly none of yours. If you really want to find out. Go talk to Harry."

That was the problem though! Harry was never around anymore! It was like he was trying to keep Realia out of public!

Lucky for Ginny, she got her chance when she came down to the common room one night, unable to sleep. Harry was there with Everyn, sitting awfully close and talking in personal whispers.

As soon as Ginny stepped off the last step of the staircase, Everyn looked up, a fearful look on her face. Quickly, she moved away from Harry and ran into that room that Professor McGonagall gave to her.

"What was that all about?" Ginny said, heading towards Harry.

"Everyn's a little . . . shy," Harry said, standing. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Aww, why?" Ginny said, sitting in an armchair. "We hardly ever talk."

"I wasn't under the impression that you wanted to talk to me. . . . Goodnight, Ginny."

Harry disappeared up the stairs and Ginny hit the arm of the chair in frustration. But as she did, a small smile appeared on her face.

So Everyn Realia was shy, was she?

That probably meant she did some very embarresing things in front of other people, right?

Ginny walked back up the stairs laughing.

Hopefully Gryffindor would win there game tomorrow because no doubt there would be a party.

And Everyn was going to be the guest of honor.

**A/N: Sorry if Ginny seems a little out of character. I needed an antagonist for the story and the jealous ex-girlfriend was the perfect candidate. Please Review some time. I love to hear from the readers.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Party

Everyn walked quickly along the corridors, wondering exactly where she should go. She had been in the library but, after the game people started to come. And the Gryffindors were in the common room partying . . . all of them.

As she passed the Fat Lady's portrait, she could feel a dull ache of pain throughout her whole body and she sighed. She wanted to be able to join them, to have fun, to be able to be with Harry in public.

Harry.

He was so sweet to try to help her break through the curse. Professor Snape was a good teacher but he was strict and almost impatient.

He loved her, she knew, or at least had a deep affection for her. . . . But how long would he stay with her and wait for her to be okay?

It was that one fact that scared Everyn and that made her want to be able to be strong. She cared deeply for Harry and wanted to break this curse for him also.

She was doing okay. The library had had at least twelve people in there when the game was over and she didn't run out in pain or anything. She couldn't wait to tell Harry.

The portrait opened suddenly and a girl came out. She was pretty, at least a year younger than Everyn with long red hair. She looked around for a minute until her eyes caught Everyn's.

Everyn shrank against the wall as the girl came towards her. She reeked of unhappiness, contempt, and jealousy.

"Hello," the girl said, her voice sounding falsely sugary sweet. "My name's Ginny. You're that new girl, right?"

Everyn nodded her head shakily.

"Well, what are you doing standing out here? There's a party going on! You should be inside."

"Oh, no, it's okay, I –"

"I insist. You should meet new people."

Ginny grabbed Everyn's hair, sending a fresh wave of pain through body.

"No, please!"

"Oh quit acting so shy! You'll have fun!"

Ginny said the password and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing tons of people who had each encountered their own share of misery.

**Harry POV**

Harry laughed politely at a joke Seamus had just told but really, his mind was on Everyn, wondering where she was and what she was doing. He hadn't gotten to see her all day and he felt bad, leaving her all alone.

He heard a gasp and he looked up as Hermione's face got frantic and she pointed and whispered, "Everyn."

Harry looked over to the portrait hole just in time to see Ginny pull Everyn inside, Everyn resisting and Ginny looking completely happy with herself.

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed towards her, Ron and Hermione behind him, all three trying to push through the crowd. Harry watched in horror as Everyn dropped to the floor, looking as if she had passed out. Ginny backed away, her eyes showing uncertainty.

When he reached her, Harry dropped to the floor beside her, rolling her onto her back. Her eyes glowed white, as they had that day he met her on the train.

"Everyn, snap out of it!" He said to her, shaking her gently. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of the party, still going strong and Ron yelling at Ginny, who surely didn't truly understand what was happening to Everyn.

"Harry." Harry looked up to see Hermione staring at him. "We have to get her to Professor Snape."

Harry nodded at her and picked Everyn up. Quickly, he, Hermione, and Ron pushed through the portrait hole and towards the dungeons.


	11. Chapter 11 Apology

She was okay.

Or, at least, she was going to be okay.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, feeling worried and angry. He should have been with her after the game. She would have never gotten hurt if he had.

Snape said she'd be okay. Htat she'd gotten lucky. Had there been more people . . . she would have died.

"Harry?"

Harry stood up as Ginny approached him. She looked guilty and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

When she finally did look, it was only for a second. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You're sorry?" Harry said, glaring at her. "Ginny, she could have died!"

"I didn't know!" she cried. "I didn't know what she was! I just wanted to embarrass her is all, not kill her."

"Why would you even want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's because you said you cared about me. Maybe it's because, right after that you dumped me saying you'd never be with anyone. Maybe it's because right after that, you go for that girl! Maybe it's because I was jealous because I wanted you to want me! But you didn't Hary, you didn't and I hated it!"

Ginny flopped down onto the couch and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't want her to get hurt. I was just hurt and angry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Harry sat down next to her and touched her shoulder. She hopped up and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry watched her go with a mixture of anger and regret, sitting down on the couch again.

So much for a drama free year.


	12. Chapter 12 Relization

Harry ran his hand down Everyn's back as they lay in their little secret place not talking, but just enjoying the quiet and the simplicity of each other's company and touch.

She was very sensitive to other people after her experience, so she couldn't very well hang out with Ron and Hermione for a while. But, seriously, Harry didn't mind getting to spend time with her all by himself.

She had been unconscious for about two weeks, which just had the three friends worried even more. Snape had said there was a chance that she would wake up. Harry and his friends couldn't help thinking that maybe she hadn't gotten that chance.

But then she had awakened, and her first word out of her mouth was his name. It was then that he knew she loved him just as much as he did her. . . .

And yet, that didn't explain why or how he decided he wanted to be with her.

Like he had told Ginny some couple of months ago, he wasn't looking for a relationship at all. He needed time to think and to get over the intensity of the war. And after so many people he had cared for were lost because of him, it was hard to feel love anymore.

But then he saw Everyn and . . . he couldn't exactly call it 'love at first sight', but it had been something. In automatic connection. And he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere before.

"Harry?" Everyn said, softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Harry looked down at her to see her twiddling with the loose threads on his shirt. "For being so weak. Not being able to help people."

Harry sat up, making her sit up too. "You're not weak, Ev. This is a new power for you. You're still getting used to it, is all. You're not weak."

"I was supposed to help people, Harry. But I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyn sat back, away from him, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I told you that when I got this power, Hagrid found me and brought me back here. That's all true. But what I didn't tell you is that, all that happened before the war. We needed extra people, medical help. I was supposed to help with in the medical ward, since I had had some practice there. They – they brought in your friend, Remus Lupin and they wanted me to try and treat him. But – but I couldn't. He was so full of pain and regrets and everything else you could imagine. I shrunk away from him, scared because all that I was feeling from him paralyzed me.

"You came in then," she said, looking at Harry, sadly. "I didn't think you'd recognize me in the mist of everything. You yelled and shouted and told me to do something and it was only now that I realized that even though I couldn't feel anything physically coming from you, I could feel it all emotionally. I could feel how angry and hurt you were and how much saving Mr. Lupin meant to you and – and it tore me apart inside. I felt weak and useless and I hated it. When you left the room, I made myself get up and try to treat him.

"I tried all I could to save him, Harry, I really did, but both are pain combined was too much and I could just barely concentrate on what I was doing. And his injuries were so bad. I remember watching you from the shadows when you came in to see how he was doing and I remember watching you cry when you saw I had pulled the sheet over his head. . . . You left before I could apologize. . . .

"That's one of the main reasons I decided to stay at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had considered sending me somewhere else to get help, but I begged her to stay. I had a feeling you'd come back and I've wanted to apologize but I wasn't sure when the right time would be. There's no way a simple apology can take back what happened, but it's the best I got besides the fact that I really care about you. I understand if – if you don't want to – be with me anymore."

Harry had sat silently while she talked, trying his best to comprehend what she said. He recognized her now, the girl from Remus's medical room, sitting on the floor, crying and staring, wide-eyed, at the injured man in front of him.

Part of him wanted to be mad, wanted to yell at her for not saving the last connection to his family, a man he had come to know as a father figure and champion since Sirius's death. That part of him wanted to walk away and leave her sitting there. . . .

But another part of him, a slightly bigger part, forgave her at the same time. That part of him knew that Remus Lupin couldn't have been saved, no matter who had been in the room with him. That part of him made him pull her back into his arms and hug her, tears falling from both their eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," he kept whispering her, reassuring the both of them. "It wasn't your fault."

They clung to each other as if scared to let go. Harry realized he loved her partly because somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that when he had gone into that room for the second time, he knew that she had been standing there in the shadows, reaching out to him physically and emotionally and he had reached back, wanting to find love and comfort.

And he knew he was meant to love her.

He had thought he was meant to love Ginny, but if that had been true, she would have waited until he was ready and he would have been ready soon enough.

His mystery girl came looking for him. His mystery girl wouldn't rest until she had found him. And she had found him and they had both found an unbreakable love, an unbreakable trust.

That was why he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Ending

Harry and Everyn continued to work together, gradually getting her used to bigger crowds, throughout the year. He kept her strong and she kept him happy.

Ginny never did talk to Harry again, and went back to see other guys. Harry could only be sure that at least she was happy.

Ron and Hermione became close friends with Everyn, as did most of the Gryffindor house, seeing as how she was able to go to regular classes now. Turned out she was just as smart as Hermione.

The year had gone incredibly fast, ending with Gryffindor's winning match, which Everyn was able to attend happily, and graduation for the Seventh Years.

Now, she and Harry sat on the train together while Ron and Hermione were doing their Prefect and Head-Girl duties.

"Where are you going this summer?" Harry asked Everyn as he played with her fingers.

"I don't know," she responded. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Well, you – you could always come stay with me."

Everyn sat up and looked at Harry. "Stay with you?"

"Yes. I'm of age now and so Grimmuald place is all mine now. And it's so big and open, tons of space. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Everyn's eyes lit up. "Seriously, Harry? Do you really mean it?"

Harry took her face in his hands and said, "Of course I mean it. Would you like to?"

Everyn closed the distance between then and kissed Harry. "Of course I would."

She leaned against him and he held her in his arms, looking out the window, this time with a smile on his face. Sure, Mrs. Weasley would say something about a young boy and girl living alone together without parent supervision, but Harry wasn't stupid and neither was Everyn. They wouldn't do anything inappropriate . . . much.

As the scenery passed by, he held Everyn close to him.

This was where he had met his Mystery Girl and where he promised to keep her forever.

He got his happy ending after all.


End file.
